The typical home swimming pool installation utilizes a filter unit mounted external to the pool itself through which the water from the pool is circulated to remove accumulations of dust, dirt and other foreign matter. In such an installation, water is drawn by the pump from two locations in the pool. For optimum removal of the heavier particles, a first point of removal is at the lowest point in the pool at the drain or sump; the second point of removal is at the skimmer which collects floating debris from the surface of the water. Water collected from these two points is pumped through the filter, and the filtered water is returned to the pool via a number of return ports distributed about the periphery of the pool.
A relatively common problem experienced by pool owners involves water leaks that develop at the skimmer. In some cases, the threaded connection of the plastic pipes connecting the skimmer to the pump loosen at or near the skimmer connection; in other cases, the bottom of the skimmer box itself develops leaks. Such faults may result from mechanical stresses produced by the settling of the surrounding soil or by chemical reactions which weaken the plastic materials of the skimmer assembly.
The repair of such a failure by ordinary methods is costly because of the labor involved. Because the plumbing connections to the skimmer are usually located under the pool decking, it is necessary to dig a trench under the decking to gain access to the work area to repair or replace the skimmer. After repairs or replacement are completed, the soil or gravel must be replaced.
The present invention provides a method for repairing such faults at the skimmer without having to dig for access to the failed parts. The invention also defines a kit of parts and materials required for the above ground repair of the faults.